The primary purpose of this descriptive, mixed-method study is to describe the self-care practices and perceptions of perimenopausal women with migraine headaches (MH). The specific aims of this study are: 1) To detFmine the self-care practices of perimenopausal women with MH; 2) To determine the impact of MH on the quality of life experienced by perimenopausal women; 3) To describe the lived experience of perimenopausal women with MH, through a qualitative approach using Internet discussion groups; and 4) To determine whether a computerized Internet method is a feasible way to collect discussion group data from a sample of perimenopausal women. The data from this study will lead directly to two long-term objectives: 1) Identification of effective self-care practices, and clarification of perceived gaps in health care resources for migraine prevention and treatment; and 2) Development and testing of interventions for the treatment and prevention of MH which can be delivered via the Internet. Forty-two perimenopausal women will be recruited to participate in the study, which will use a combined qualitative and quantitative approach. Following completion of a migraine-specific quality of life (MSQOL) questionnaire, an SF-36 Health Survey, and a Health History Questionnaire, women will participate in on-line discussion groups. These groups, which will have a maximum often women per group, will be conducted in an ongoing discussion group format (threaded chat room) over a period of three weeks. The questionnaires will be analyzed using descriptive statistics, and interpretive hermeneutic qualitative analysis will be used to analyze the data from the discussion group sessions. These triangulated data will lead directly to future design and testing of a computerized Internet intervention to provide self-care techniques for perimenopausal women with MH.